The Hurt of Betrayal
by Nellie Nightshade
Summary: Athena Potter runs away after blowing up Ant Marge and meets a person from her past. Together they find out someone's been keeping secrets from her. Will they uncover all the lies? Adopted from Noomii, title used to be 'Athena Potter and the hurt of betrayal'


**A/N: **This story as I said, adopted from **Noomii**. And used to be ' Athena Potter and the hurt of betrayal'. I know, I know. The title isn't really, creative. Oh! The first five chapters, aren't mine.

**Warnings:** Good Voldie. Mostly-somehow good Deatheaters. There will will be Dumbledore/Molly/Ron/Ginny bashing. Lastly, some slash.

**Disclaimer: **Do I seem like an amazingly, successful author? Thought so. All rights goes to J.K Rowling.

* * *

The Hurt of Betrayal

Chapter One

Athena Potter couldn't believe the mess she got herself into. She was stranded on a street she didn't recognize with her trunk and her owl and she had no clue where she could go to, with her two best friends, Ron and Hermione, being abroad. She knew her luck was bad, but for it to be this bad? This had to be a new low.

She had blown up her Aunt, well Aunt Marge wasn't really her Aunt but still. She had always been forced to call her that. Aunt Marge absolutely hated her and in Athena's honest opinion, Aunt Marge completely deserved it to be floating around like a balloon. But her Uncle didn't agree with that. Athena knew that if she hadn't left the house with all her possessions as soon as her 'Aunt' had flown out of the house, she would probably be unconscious by now. She had learned the hard way to never lose control of her magic. The older she got, the crueler her Uncle had become.

She had run for half an hour before slowing down, not once looking where she was going and now she was lost. She had given up searching half an hour ago and had been sitting on her trunk ever since. She had to get to Diagon Ally so she could get some money from Gringots, but she didn't know how to get there. Really, what kind of school was Hogwarts actually? They taught them nothing about how the magical world worked. The idea of flying had passed through Athena's mind, but she had quickly decided against it. Blowing up her Aunt with accidental magic was enough for one night; she didn't want to risk breaking the Statue of Secrecy.

A hoot from Hedwig made Athena look up and she almost wished she hadn't. On the other side of the street was a big, black dog and it was looking straight at her. It wasn't that she was scared of dogs, no, not at all. In fact, she used to like them; now she wasn't that fond of them, mostly because of Aunt Marge's dog, Ripper. However, there was something about this dog, a sense of familiarity.

Athena racked her brain, but it she couldn't remember anything. Looking at him –She just knew that it was a male- Athena felt at home, his big gray eyes were warm and gentle. As if she was an old friend _or family_. Her eyes widened. She felt her heart get squeezed, how she longed for a family. Closing her eyes, she hid her tears. _'Mum.'_ Athena remembered her Mother photo, in her eyes, Lily Potter was the most beautiful woman in the world. Sometimes she'd remember her Mother singing to her, or shouting at her Father to put her down.

A giggle escaped her lips, forgetting the dog for a second. Just like she had one memory of her Mother, Athena remembered how her Father used to pick her up and carry her everywhere. He and Padfoot use-

Athena stood up, her hands were shaking –_'Admit it Lily! We both know she likes me more! - _She walked slowly to the dog, not realizing her tears were falling down. –_A laugh, a very familiar grin-_ She dropped in front of the dog. –_'Padfoot, put Thea down, or Lily's going to kill us both!'_

"Padfoot?"

The dog froze, Athena slowly held out her hand and noticed that one of her charms on her bracelet was glowing softly. She glanced at it and smiled as she realized it was the dog charm. Padfoot in the meantime had moved closer and sniffed at the charm bracelet, barking as the glow became stronger.

"It has never done that before. Not this bright. The last time it glowed was-"

Athena shook her head. She didn't want to think about it, she hated Dumbledore for allowing her near that stupid mirror in her first year. The nightmares she got because of it were awful. Athena slowly petted Padfoot's head and sighed.

"I can't believe I remember you. But how did you find me? You were a part of my old life, when Mum and Dad." Athena shook her head again, clearing it from her thoughts. "I started to remember things for a while now. Yesterday, I remembered Dad charming my Toys. Last week, I remembered us visiting other children. We even visited Neville! If you are Padfoot please tell me. Or am I going crazy? I'm talking to a dog for Merlin sake! Memories can't just disappear-"

Athena stopped talking as realization hit her. She shot up, startling Padfoot and began to pace.

"Of course! Why didn't I think about that before? I mean I saw Lockhart preforming the memory charm, he tried to Obliviate us. Perhaps there's a charm that can block memories? But if there is, that doesn't explain why someone would block my memories. All the memories are about my family. Why were they blocked? I mean, what's so special about them? What more is locked within me? Someone's playing with me. I just know it. But who?"

Padfoot barked and took Hedwig's case in his mouth. Athena blushed when she realized she was thinking out loud. Maybe it was a trick, but it seemed as if Padfoot was laughing at her.

"What are you doing Paddy?"

Padfoot walked away from Athena and stopped after a few feets.

Frowning in confusion. She asked him. "Do you want me to follow you?"

Padfoot nodded , Athena quickly grabbed her trunk and made sure Hedwig was with her before following Padfoot.

"Where are we going? I might not have a lot of possessions, but these School books aren't exactly light you know."

Padfoot moved away from the street and walked into the woods. Athena frowned and slowly followed. She didn't like this, it reminded her of the Forbidden forest and she didn't have happy memories there. Voldemort, giant spider's. Nice and relaxing weren't the words that came to mind. After walking in silence for a few moments, Padfoot stopped and dropped the cage. Athena sighed and leaned against her trunk, brushing her hair out of her face.

"How about we switch when we go on?"

"Sure."

Athena froze. How on earth could Padfoot answer her question? He was a dog, no? Athena slowly looked up and gulped, where Padfoot had been standing just seconds ago, there was now a man, and not just any man.

"Sirius Black!"

Athena pointed her wand at him and moved back a few feet. Sirius quickly held up his hands, showing Athena that he was unarmed.

"I'm not going to hurt you Thea. I don't know what you know about me, but most of it is probably a lie."

"So you didn't escape from prison? You didn't murder anyone?"

"Yes and no. Yes, I escaped from prison. No, I didn't murder anyone."

"But-I don't understand. The Muggle news!"

"I was on the Muggle news? Ha, take that James! Both the Magical and the Muggle world!"

"You knew my Dad?"

Sirius nodded and sat down on the ground, motioning for Athena to follow his example. Athena sat down after a moment of hesitation, but kept her wand in her hand, ready for an attack. The past two years at Hogwarts had completely removed the small amount of innocence she had from living with the Dursleys.

"Perhaps, I should explain a few things. I wouldn't have shown myself to you if you hadn't started about your memories being blocked. As you already know, I'm Sirius black and I escaped from prison. What you don't know is that I'm your godfather and that I'm innocent."

Athena dropped her wand in shock and stared at Sirius.

"I have a godfather? I have family other than the Dursleys?"

Sirius eyes widened slightly.

"Of course you do! You haven't seen Remus? Or Anastasia? Orion? Haven?"

"Who are they?"

Sirius cocked his head, wondering why Remus had stayed away. After all, he had been named Athena's secondary godfather. But then again, the Werewolf probably thought he was too 'dangerous' to be around a kid. As if!

"Remus is your honorary Uncle and second godfather, Thea. I have no idea why you have not seen him since He, your dad and I were best friends-"

"You mean-?"

Athena bit her lip and ran through her memories, smiling when she found the name she was looking for. A tired man with gentle look, he used to read Muggle fairy tales to her when she was younger.

"Uncle Moony?"

"Yup, that's him. For the others, Anastasia is my sister, but you called her Aunt because she was best friends with your Mother. She's your secondary godmother."

"Who is my godmother?" Athena asked. Her curiosity showing.

"You don't know?"

Athena shook her head, making Sirius sigh. It was obvious, Athena was being denied basic information about her family.

"Alice Longbottom. Your Mother was Neville's godmother."

"So that's why I feel comfortable around Neville? Because I already knew him before we met in Hogwarts?"

"That's a possibility. You, Neville and Orion were inseparable."

"Who's Orion? His name does ring a bell."

"He's my son, your godbrother. Haven is your cousin."

Athena sat up straight.

"Cousin? I have another Aunt?"

"Yes, Juniper. She was your Dad's sister; the problem is that no one knows where she is. She disappeared shortly after my brother -Her husband- death."

"She was married to your brother?"

"Yes, Regulus, the fool decided to join Voldemort's side. Juniper was able to talk him out of it after a while. But- what I don't understand is why my family never tried to contact you. Andromeda adored you and even Narcissa cared for you. After all of them were your Father's cousins. Narcissa might not be the best choice with that Malfoy as her husband…"

"You're related to Malfoy? Wait, I'm related to Malfoy?!"

Sirius raised an eyebrow as he detected the barely hidden disgust. "I am. I'm assuming you don't like him?"

Athena shook her head.

"I turned down his friendship, because he insulted my parents and a friend I made on the train. Ever since then- What else can you tell me?"

Sirius chuckled at the obvious subject change. No one can deny it,she was a Potter alright.

"Well, how much do you know about the night your Parent-?"

Athena shrugged and Sirius noticed the light that had appeared in her eyes when he told her he was her godfather and about her family, dimmed slightly.

"Voldemort found us, killed my parents and then tried to kill me,but I survived."

"That's all?"

Athena nodded and cocked her head to the side."There's more?"

"Of course! Your parents were under the Fidelius charm. A protection charm keeps people from finding something or in this case someone. The only person that can tell people where it is is the secret keeper. Your parents and I made a plan so people would think I was the real secret keeper, but in reality it was that-Rat" Sirius explained. He finished with a tone that said it was the only polite word he'd call that man.

This time Athena didn't even have to look at her memories. She had always wondered why there was one person she couldn't stand and now she had the answer. She did have to applaud her baby self to see through the act when the adults hadn't.

"Wormtail."

Sirius nodded.

"Dumbledore thought he'd be a good secret keeper so we did it. On Halloween, I knew something was wrong, so I went to the rat's home. When I found it clean, my instincts told me to go to your house. I was too late. Your parents were already dead. I got you out of the house, but when I was about to Apparate to Moony, Hagrid came stating he had to take you away on Dumbledore's order. I said no, I was going to drop you off at Moony's and then I was going to go after the rat. I don't know how it happened, but I know that I saw Dumbledore, and suddenly I was going after the rat. I was able to catch him, but right before I could curse him. He screamed that I had betrayed your parents and blew up the street. The only thing that was found of him was a finger. I was taken to Azkaban without a trial."

"So Dumbledore knew?" Athena's anger showed. A sneer on her face, her eyes was slowly turning red.

Sirius nodded, continuing."He's at Hogwarts. When I realized how close he was to you I had to make sure you were safe. You're my goddaughter kiddo. I know my son is safe with my sister, but you- I care for your Pup. "

Athena didn't know how to react to that. She had always known that when her parents were still alive, she must've been loved. But after Twelve years with the Dursleys. It made her doubt grow.

"What are we going to do? With what you told me, it's obvious we can't trust Dumbledore. Add to that all he times I've almost lost my life since I started at Hogwarts. My guts towards him are closer to hatred than anything else."

"Lost your life? What do you mean?"

Athena shrugged. "Story of my life. But I'll tell you later. Perhaps we could go to Gringotts? Maybe they could help? Furthermore, you obviously need a bath, some new clothes and a big meal. So the Leaky Cauldron. Do you have a wand? I'm really good at Glamour charms. I can give you and myself different appearances so we look alike."

Sirius nodded and held out his wand. Watching Athena plan was like watching Lily all over again. It was obvious the little girl in front of him was a perfect mix of his two lost friends. Athena pointed the wand at herself and quickly hid her scar then she screwed up her face and willed her hair to turn blond, her natural hair color, and her eyes blue. When she was satisfied with her appearance, she turned to Sirius and made him look like her father. When she was done with him, no one would know that the healthy blond man was a convict.

"I see you still have your Metamorphmagus skills." Sirius absorbed.

"What skills?"

"Your Metamorphmagus skills. It's a person that can change their appearance at will. At the moment you look exactly like every other female Black when they are born."

"Black? But I'm a Potter, aren't I?"

"Your Grandmother was a Black. We Black have two gifts. All the Black Family women are Veela's and some of us are Metamorphmagus like you."

"What's a Veela?

"It's hard to explain. But I know we have some books about it in the Black Family library. You can read them."

Athena nodded and quickly changed Sirius robes with a flick of her wand. Now that no one was around, she could show just how good she was at magic. She knew she didn't have to hide from Sirius.

"How are you so good at the Glamour charm? I thought it was O.W.L level?"

Athena mumbled something, causing Sirius to lift an eyebrow.

"I don't speak mumble Pup, you'll have to speak up."

Athena looked at Sirius. What if he didn't want anything to do with her anymore when she told him? She was already feeling attached to him and with the memories she held of him, she knew she didn't want to lose him again.

"Pup?" Sirius asked her worriedly.

"The Dursleys. I have scars i don't want people to see."

Sirius gave a low growl and pulled Athena into his arms.

"They won't touch you again. I promise you that. Who knows about the scars?"

"The Weasley twins, my Best friend Hermione suspect something. She's the smartest Witch of our year, so I guess it's only a matter of time, but the twins are the ones that taught me the charm and help me with the potions I take."

"Are you any good at potions? Your Mother loved it."

"I would be good at it if that greasy-haired bat got over the fact that I look like my Father."

"Greasy-haired bat? You mean Snape? He's a teacher?!"

Athena nodded. "He's horrible. He started going after me as soon as I stepped into his classroom. He's completely biased, Neville and I are his favorite victims. What did Dad do that made Snape hate him?"

Sirius sighed and kneeled in front of Athena.

"Don't think of your Father as a perfect hero. Yes, he was a great man and he was and always will be my best friend. But when we were in school your dad and I-We weren't really nice to Snape. We were pretty much enemies. I guess by the tone you took when you spoke about Malfoy. You could compare it, probably much worse. Bully level. What I don't understand is the fact that he only sees the James in you. You might look like your Father, but you act much more like your Mother if you ask me. Out of all people, Snape should know."

"Why?"

"They were best friends pup until 5th year. James and I-we used to annoy Snape and your Mum was trying to help him."

"What happened?"

"He called her the foul world for a Muggle-born."

Athena gasped. "Mum tries to help him and that's how he repays her?"

"He was sorry, but Lily couldn't forgive him. His friends. Most of them became Death Eaters." Sirius explained.

"Death Eaters?"

"You don't know? Merlin, what is Dumbledore doing? Death Eaters are the followers of Voldemort. They had a mark on their left arm that was used to call on them."

"Snape was a follower, wasn't he?"

"He was. Look, I'll tell you more later, but now we really must go if we want a proper night sleep."

"But how are we going to get there? I mean I'm not going to drag my trunk all the way to London mind you."

Sirius chuckled and quickly shrunk Athena's trunk and Hedwig's cage.

"Put a glamour charm on your owl, and tell her to meet us at the Leaky Cauldron."

Athena nodded and moments later, a brown owl flew away.

"And now?"

"Now I'm going to Apparate us to Diagon alley."

"Apparate?"

Sirius nodded.

"Take my arm and stay calm."

"Alright then, I trust you, don't make me regret it."

"Never."

Suddenly it felt as if she was pulled through a tight hole. When the feeling was over, Sirius was the only thing that kept her on her feet.

"I'm so never ever going to do that again. What the hell was that? It's even worse than Floo!"

Sirius chuckled."How are you feeling?"

"Awful. I need food." Athena pouted.

Sirius grinned at the James-like answer and let Athena into the Leaky Cauldron. An hour later, they were sitting in their room, sleepy from eating too much food. Sirius pulled the covers of Athena's bed over her and kissed her forehead.

"Sleep, tomorrow we'll go to Gringotts."

Athena nodded and let out a small yawn. A part of her didn't want to sleep, scared that this was a dream. That she would wake up in her room, with the Durlesys. But she was too sleepy to argue. She whispered gently."Good night, Uncle Padfoot."

Sirius smiled and brushed Athena's hair out of her face. "Good night Prongslet."


End file.
